I Love You, My Idiot!
by Nomiruuu
Summary: GBed ChessShipping! Slight hint of DualRivalShipping, and mention of N!


**I Love You, My Idiot**

_Waiting was hard, especially … when you are impatient person._

But Touya didn't mind much … wait until morning, _just for him... her childhood friend._

_It wasn't a waste of time, nor she didn't mind._

_**Yet it felt painful to think...**_ that he would forget their promise of meeting in front of the clock tower at 11pm, on her special... birthday...

It was her promised day, right? … _It's not like he could betray her & break the promise._

_It's been a long time since they met, so why … break it._

Looking around her area, Touya stared at a puddle seeing her reflection reflected back at her. A short girl with chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes stared at her and she shivered.

Looking away she whispered, "Touku..." seeing her breath in the cold freezing air and rubbing her hands together, it felt cold more than ever... physically and in her heart. Touya felt as if she was hurt and thrown away like some rag doll. Waiting for him... was painful.

It was now 11:15pm… and where could her friend be? She was shivering more and more, feeling sadder and sadder, until she heard a voice calling for her.

"Yo! Touyo!" cried out a boy with baby blue eyes and brown longish hair into a ponytail wearing a pink hat. Smiling so stupidly at her and waving, she couldn't help but give a small smile.

Touya muttered in anger with her face having a distasteful frown, "Touku baka."

"Eh! Why am I a baka, you nerd!" he retorted coming up to her, pulling on to her mouth, forcing her to smile.

"Let go of me trouble maker!"

"Shut up and smile you nerd!"

"I'm not a nerd you, you, prankster!"

"ABSURD! Then explain why did you study so much when we were kids?" he jokingly being stern as he poked at her. Poking at her nonstop, she got annoyed, she flicked Touku on the forehead being all flustered, "I wanted to study so I could get ready for being champion! Gee!"

"And you are one now, Miss. Touyo, Champion of Unova!" The boy rubbed his head pathetically, while his friend was looking away flustered and red.

"Come on and let's go already, Touku baka..."

* * *

Although he came late... she didn't feel sad anymore. The childhood friends walked on in the cold freezing evening, talking and arguing... over stupid petty reasons... The tall handsome boy revealed that their _old friend Ren_ confessed to him recently.

The girl was surprised but no expression was visible on her neither face nor cry of exclamation. She only acted obvious to everything and asked, "So what did you say in response?"

Touku looked at her confused at how calm she looked.

"I rejected her … it was probably. From old times, when she liked me, but I knew that she liked Binta. I even told her to confess to him, and she was going all red and all stuttering." He started laughing towards the end, and Touya couldn't help but smile.

"Yanno, today... Binta confessed to me," she said monotonously, and Touku looked at her wide-eyed.

Giving a nervous laugh, and speaking "He did...? Man, he liked you so much!"

She shook her head saying, "I the same said no to him. I told him to tell his true feelings to Ren... and I told him I liked someone else already..."

The boy stared at her for a few moments and exclaimed, "SO It's TRUE! Your lesbians with N!" which startled Touya who argued back, "Oh my Arceus! The Hell is you talking abou_t_Touku baka! ME AND N are just friends!"

"Then what about the ferris wheel incident!" he pointed out and she blushed. "_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!_N doesn't understand about certain things, as her Uncle opposed her to have a real life and understanding about having friends! Oh my Kyurem! Why do you think of me and N together?"

"... That position... suggested things yanno." he said looking away with his face red. "When I saw N on top of you..."

"... She fell **on top of me**okay. DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING MORE PERVERTED YOU BAKA!"

"I know! I know! No need to be all fussy over it, girl!" Raising his hands up in defense and being a bit curious, he came near her poking at her asking, "Tou-chan~ Who do you like...?"

"Wh-Why do you ask that for?" she screeched, and the boy tickled her. "Come on tell me, Birthday girl!"

"... Call me, Miss. Champion then I will."

"Okay then... Miss. Champion-"

Saying those two things, Touya didn't take one moment and pounced at him kissing him, and got up looking away.

"It's you. I love you, my idiot..."

On the icy ground of snow, the boy's only words after being pounced, "Oh my Zekrom..."

* * *

Author's Note: eheuheh! An Gender bent ChessShipping requested by someone on named marvelboy12! I hoped you liked it~ And to clear things up, for who is who!

Touya - Touya/o

Touko - Touku

Cheren - Ren

Bianca - Binta


End file.
